Time and Time Again
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: They survived, strived to be what they are now....Can they do it all over again? -time travel fic-
1. Prologue

I know I haven't been updating but this idea has been on my mind for more than a month and I've been dying to post it

I know I haven't been updating but this idea has been on my mind for more than a month and I've been dying to post it. Well, here's one of my stories…again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto because if I did, this account would not exist.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Four bloody figures were standing atop of the fifth Hokage's head.

They were drenched in blood from head to toe but none from their own wounds.

They were over looking the city of Konohagakure; they could see the shinobi fighting for their village. Fighting a loosing battle.

"You are Konoha's last hope. Make sure that none of this, the war, the invasion, ever happens. Understand!" yelled Tsunade. The three figures nodded. "Now go! Konoha's faith is in your hands!" boomed Tsunade while pushing them towards a vortex which appeared after she wrote something on a scroll she opened before hand. The three figures vanished along with the scroll.

"Goodbye and good luck." Whispered Tsunade as she turned around and went back to Konoha in a futile attempt to save it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know it's short but it's just an introduction. Please click on the little button over there with the word go beside the word review…..or I shall send my army of rabid Pomeranians and Chihuahuas after you……**bark!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**V**


	2. The dawn of a new day

YAY! An Update!!!

Anyway, here's chapter two, sorry if it took so long.....

Standard disclaimer applies.

'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o'

I woke up to see a beige colored ceiling. I blinked a few times. It worked. I have the chance to save everything I hold dear. I got up and fixed my bed. I stared at myself in the mirror. I'm twelve again. I was still wearing the cloak I wore the time of our departure. My emerald and onyx eyes scanned the scroll Tsunade-shishou gave me.

_My dearest apprentice,_

_I hope that you have arrived in the past successfully. As you might have noticed, there are certain things about you that haven't changed._

'_That's true.'_ I thought as I stared at my mismatched eyes.

_You will all still retain your abilities from the future but be sure to keep a low profile. Don't fail us and I wish you the best of luck. The whole village rests on your team's shoulders._

'**No pressure.'**

_With love,_

_Tsunade_

_P.S.: Make sure the brat doesn't cause too much trouble._

I rolled the scroll back up before putting it in my desk drawer. I looked at my reflection again. Long bubblegum pink hair, onyx and emerald eyes, (you'll find out how that happened in a one-shot I have yet to post) average stature, pale skin. The sun was just starting to rise. I got a comb and a kunai. After putting my parting at the left, I cut my bangs so that they covered my right eye, the black one. _'Much better.'_ I rummaged my closet for something to wear. I was greeted by the sight of red dresses. All the same. _'I was thinking of something....oh I dunno, presentable?'_

'**You did have horrible taste.'** I pushed my inner in a tiny box at the back of my mind before getting a box at the bottom and opening it. Inside was a red halter top with a white circle at the back that reached mid thigh and black tights. There was also a pair of black ninja sandals. "Perfect." I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, I came out wearing my new outfit. I put my holster around my thigh and went out, not before leaving a note saying I went out for a jog and I was directly going to school.

'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o'

I woke up. I was in my room, in our abandoned mansion. So the jutsu worked. I never thought it was possible. So this gives me another chance at everything in life. I hope I can undo all the wrong I have done. I found it quite, what's the word? Intriguing. I never really thought that I would end up here after six years. I got up, did my usual morning routine, then opened the letter from the hokage.

_Uchiha,_

_I trust that you are handling the situation well. Remember, the fate of the village lies on your hands._

_Tsunade_

_P.S.: Make sure the gaki stays out of trouble._

I rolled the scroll back up before leaving.

'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o'

I woke up in my apartment. Wow, I never thought I would wake up as a twelve year old again. I opened the scroll baa-chan gave me.

_Gaki,_

_Make sure you don't screw this up. Anyway, good luck and be sure to take care of your team._

_Tsunade_

I took a quick shower before putting my clothes on. I was about to leave before something caught my eye. Sakura-chan probably wouldn't mind if I was late for a bit....

'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o',o,'o'

Well, that's all I have for chapter one. Sorry if the other P.O.V.s are ultra short but lack of food is getting to me. Anyway, if anyone can guess why Sakura's eyes are mismatched, an idea of theirs goes into the story. Well, Ja!


End file.
